


Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link to Linkle

by Storyreader21



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Abilities too, Fem Link, Gen, Keaton Link, Link is turned into Linkle look alike, Lorule outfit Linkle, Lots of parts will be skipped through to avoid repeating canon, Most parts shown will either be differences or filler, Strange way to deal with orphaned baby Zora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: When chasing the Skull Kid Link was turned into a Lorule outfit version of Linkle before being turned into a deku, how will that change things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Legend of Zelda.
> 
> Hi, I decided to post this here since I put all my non challenge/completed stories on fanfiction.net up for adoption after several bad reviews, including at least one that said that I should be killed for writing what I did. Hopefully that won't happen here.

A young boy named Link was walking along a forest path on the back of his horse, Epona while searching for a fairy friend of his named Navi, when suddenly two fairies startled Epona making him fall to the ground knocked out after landing on his head, as a skull kid wearing an odd mask showed up.  
"Hee, hee." Skull Kid said. "You two fairies did great! I wonder if he has anything good on him...Huh? This guy...Well that shouldn't be a problem."  
Skull Kid then searched Links unconscious body before finding a blue ocarina much prettier then the one he had stolen earlier.  
"Ooh, ooh! What a pretty ocarina...Hey Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!" One of the fairies, the purple one said.  
"You can't Tael!" The other fairy, a yellowish white one told him. "What would we do if you dropped it and broke it?No Way! You can't touch it!!!"  
It was at this point that Link woke up and tried to get back his ocarina, only for Skull Kid to dodge and take off with it and Epona, dragging Link along until he lost them when he lost his grip.  
Link continued chasing them along the path on foot, only to fall down a long tunnel with the feeling Link recognized as magical transportation, though it felt different then it normally does, before landing on a Deku Flower in front of a floating Skull Kid.  
"What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it." Skull Kid said. "There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did a favor for you, and got rid of it...Hee, hee...! Aw, boo whoo, why the sad face? I just thought I'd have a little fun with you..."  
At this Link got ready to fight.  
"Oh come now," Skull Kid said. "do you really think you can beat me up as I am now...Fool!"  
With that Skull Kid started glowing with purple power as Link felt great pain as his body changed before stopping.  
"Like it?" Skull Kid asked waving at the water, where Link looked at his reflection only to see a Hylian girl with a purple hooded cloak, a blueish black undershirt, a dark blue skirt, faded purple gloves and thigh high boots, as well as a light blue diamond on a choker/collar/necklace, and blue eyes and one of the rarer hair colors, indigo, with two braided pigtails on each side of her face with bright blue bands on the end. "I got the idea from someone I saw a while ago, though I did change the colors of the outfit and hair to tell you apart."  
In anger Link grabbed her sword and attempted to attack, only to fail horribly. "Hee, hee. I forgot to mention your current body, can't use a sword."  
"Change me back. Now." Link said glaring at Skull Kid.  
"Fine." Skull Kid said, glowing again, only to be turned into a female Deku Scrub with a dress of leaves the color of her cloak instead. "Hee, hee! Now that's a good look for you! You'll stay here looking like that forever."  
With that Skull Kid left with the female fairy stopping Link from following, only to get locked in the room with Link.  
"Whoa! Whoa!" She said trying and failing to open the door. "Skull Kid, wait for me! I'm still in here!!! Tael, you can't leave without me!"  
"You!" She said flying over to Link. "If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten seperated from my brother! Well, don't just sit there, Deku girl! Do something!!!...Why are you staring at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me?!"  
"Fine." Link sighed cursing her helping people instincts as she opened the door for the fairy, before continuing on to a series of raised platforms with Deku Flowers.  
"So, um..." The fairy said. "That stuff back there...I...um...apologise, so...So take me with you! You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?"  
"Fine." Link sighed. "Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner...or at least until we catch up with Skull Kid...My names Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you. Or whatever. Now that we've gotten all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? First things first see that Deku Flower. As a Deku Scrub, you can dive into it, if you wait a bit you will be launched with a few petals that allow you to temporarily fly. Also you can attack on the ground by spinning."  
With that Link dove into the flower before launching out and flying to the next door, where she continued on, finding some Deku Nuts in a chest, before making it to the exit tunnel where there was a strange tree the size of Link.  
"It's strange, but the way you look right now sort of reminds me of this tree..." Tatl commented. "It looks all dark and gloomy...almost like it could start crying any second now...How sad..."  
With that said., Link and Tatl made their way through the tunnel, and through the stone door at the end which closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku Link talks to Happy Mask salesman, as well as helps the great fairy, and gains magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Link and Tatl made their way up to the door at the top of the ramp, only to be stopped by a voice.  
"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" When Tatl saw who spoke she hid herself in the leaves of Link's dress. "I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks...During my travels a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss...And now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I can sense you have been cursed, and I know a way to remove the curse. If you can get a musical instrument, I will return you to normal...Though there are no instruments for sale in this town. In exchange...All I ask is that you get back my precious mask? Although I am a very busy fellow, And I must leave this place in three days. Please bring it back before my time here is up...But yes...You'llbe fine...I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you..."  
With that Link left through the door into an area called South Clock Town. Afterwards Tatl left Link's dress, and directed her to find the great fairy. Eventually after getting directions from a kid named Jim, buying a map of Clocktown and Woodfall from a strange man named Tingle, and discovering the broken Great Fairy, then tracking her lost fairy part down they were able to talk to the Great Fairy.  
"Tatl and you of the altered shape..." The Great Fairy said. "Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body back to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you magic power as a sign of my gratitude, please accept it."  
With that magical energy poured on Link granting her magic, and the knowledge of how to create an explosive magical bubble.  
"The man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful." The Great Fairy said. "You must not underestimate that child's powers. Kind young one, if ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help."  
With that the Great Fairy returned to her fountain, while Link and Tatl left the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need an idea to replace the canon Keaton mask with, due to the goron transformation mask being replaced with a Keaton transformation mask.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets the code, takes the name Linkle, and gets the Moon's Tear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda

When Link and Tatl left the cave she saw Jim still trying to pop the balloon. Shaking her head Link used her new bubble magic to pop it for him.  
"Whoa." Jim said before turning to Link. "Are you the one who just popped that up there. Not bad for a Deku Scrub! We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is! But don't think you're going to get it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is...You'll have to pass my test first. Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Link said.  
"Alright guys line up." Ji called, as four other kids ran up. "The five of us will run and hide in different places all over town. If you can catch all of us before sunrise We'll tell you the secret code! Oh, and Deku Nuts aren't fair game. They're bright and hurt our eyes, so you can't use them okay? Got that? All right...Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Link said as the kids ran to their hiding places.  
Eventually Link found them all. and met up with all of them back in North Clock Town.  
"You're pretty good for a Deku Scrub!" Jim said. "If you were human...Then I could make you a member...unfortunately once we accepted a kid who wasn't human in, and, boy, did we regret it! Sorry! But I'll teach you the code, just this once. So pay attention. The code is 21534! The entrance to our secret hideout is in East Clocktown. By the way...we never did get your name."  
"Thanks. And my name is Link..."Link said before remembering his time with the Kokori, and how three years before his adventure a male Kokori named Mido picked on a female Kokori for having a male name, until she snapped and ran away never to be seen again. "...le, Linkle. My name is Linkle."  
"Linkle...All right." Jim said. "See you around."  
With that Jim left and Tatl flew up amused. "Come on...Linkle" Tatl said causing Linkle to blush, which looked weird on a Deku.  
"Shut up." Linkle said. "As long as I am a girl I need a different name. I know from expierence that a person with a name that doesn't fit their gender will be bullied."  
"All right." Tatl said. "Though I don't know how you knew the girl Skull Kid based your female form on was named Linkle."  
"I didn't." Linkle said as they made their way through the path and to the observatory where Linkle talked to the old man and got the Moon's Tear, Skull Kids's location, and how to get to him, before heading back to Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need ideas for the mask, and next chapter Linkle gets the ocarina back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets the Ocarina back, goes back in time, and returns to Hylian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

On the night of the third day. Linkle and Tatl were waiting in front of the door to the top of the clock tower after having explored the city until it was time for the door to open. As well as traded the Moon's Tear for a deed to a Deku Flower to get to the door. Completing the Deku Scrub playground all three days and gaining a piece of heart, as well as the piece of heart in front of the door, and depositing 200 rupees in the bank, and gaining an adult wallet.  
When the door opened Linkle and Tatl went up the stairs and met up with Skull kid, who was floating in midair while tossing the Ocarina of Time up and down in his hand.  
"Sis!!!" Tael said.  
"Ah! Tael!" Tatl answered. "We've been looking for you two. Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now? Hey c'mon are you listening?"  
"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon." Tael said. "Hurry...The four who are there...Bring them here..."  
"Don't speak out of line! Stupid fairy!!!" Skull Kid said slapping Tael to the side.  
"Nooo!!" Tatl cried. "What are you doing to my brother? Skull Kid, do you think you're still our friend after that?!!?"  
"...Well, whatever." Skull Kid said said. "Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Hee, hee. Just look above you...If it's something that can be stopped, then just try to stop it!"  
With that Skull Kid glowed purple as he made the moon, already falling fall even faster.  
Linkle used a bubble to hit Skull Kid, causing him to drop the Ocarina of Time, which Linkle picked up, causing memories of Princess Zelda right before leaving Hyrule to come rushing back to Linkle, who after shaking off the memories, prepared to play as the Ocarina of Time suddenly transformed into a set of pipes.  
"Huh..." Tatl said. "That instrument, when did you..."  
Linkle didn't answer as she played the Song of Time remembered in the memory. When she did, Linkle and Tatl literally fell through time to when she left the Clocktower on the dawn of the first day. "W-what just happened?!" Tatl said in shock. "Everything has...started over...wha...what are you, anyway? That song you played...that instrument...That instrument!!! Wait! That's it! Your instrument!!! The mask salesman said that if you got an instrument he could return you to normal!"  
"I know." Linkle said, as she entered the clock tower and approached the Happy Mask Salesman.  
"Were you able to find a musical instrument?" He asked before seeing Linkle nod, and shaking her in excitement. "Oh! Oh! Ohhh!!! You got it! You got it! You got it! You got it!!! Then listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well. Follow along after me."  
With that he started playing on an organ that wasn't there before, as Linkle followed along, and learned the Song of Healing which caused the Deku form to be trapped in a mask, but left Linkle still a girl. "This is a melody that heals evil magic and troubled spirits, turning them into masks. I am sure it will be of assistance to you in the future." The Happy Mask Salesman said. "Ah, yes. I give you this mask in commemoration of this day. Fear not, for the magic has been sealed inside the mask. When you wear it you'll transform into the shape you just were. When you remove it, you'll return to normal." "Thanks." Linkle said picking up the mask, while relying on her previous experience as a hero to keep calm. "Now that I'm no longer a Deku I can get to the areas I need to get your mask back for you, but why am I still a girl? Skull Kid turned me from male to female, before turning me into a Deku Scrub. Do I need to play the song again?" "Unfortunately, that won't work." The Happy Mask Salesman said, much to Linkle's dismay. "The mask that was stolen from me is known as Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend...the trouble caused by Majora's Mask was so great...the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse. But now, that tribe from legends has vanished so noone really knows the true nature of the masks power...But one thing that is known is if the mask puts a curse on top of another curse, that the second can be cured, but the first becomes permanent, and so embedded it can not be sensed. Even now any who search for a curse upon you, including me who knows the feel of the power of the mask, can not find the curse. Which means you will be a girl forever. Though here, I found this Bomber's Notebook, that automatically updates itself with events and peoples schedules. Hopefully it will prove helpful enough to act as an apology for not being able to fully cure you." "Thanks." Linkle said in a daze as she left the clock tower with the Bomber's Notebook, and to come to terms with the fact she will never be male again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need the info for the mask. Next chapter: coming to terms and getting new weapons and abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets over her new form, gets new weapons, and abilities, and anything she can get at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle walked around in a daze, not even noticing anything around her, even when she walked into the area with the Stray Fairy, and walked into the tree in front of the entrance before sitting down and crying.

"I'm sorry." Tatl said, wings drooping.

"It's not your fault." Linkle said. "It's that mask's, and I'll get over it eventually, I just need to grieve for a bit."

"But I didn't stop him." Tatl replied. "And now your stuck like this, which means it is my fault."

Seeing Tatl upset actually helped Linkle stop grieving faster, as her hero instincts rose up to make Tatl feel better, and to do that made Linkle adapt faster.

"It's not your fault." Linkle sighed. "I have experience with evil, and there is nothing you could have done to stop it."

This caused Tatl to pause.

"What do you mean experience with evil?" Tatl asked confused.

"I guess we have time, but just in case." Linkle said looking around and seeing what time it is and where they are before playing the inverted song of time and telling Tatl about her adventures as the hero of time. "Compared to all of that being turned into a girl is minor, and I'll adapt. It will take awhile to be fully over it, but I will. Now let's get that Stray Fairy back to the Great Fairy Fountain.

With that Linkle collected the Stray Fairy and left for the Great Fairy Fountain, while Tatl sighed before following.

"Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal! I am the Great Fairy of Magic." The Great Fairy said before healing Linkle. "Please allow me to ease your weariness as a token of gratitude. Oh, kind young one! scattered throughout the four temples of this land are more Stray Fairies, which belong to Great Fairies who are broken, just as I was. Please save them, and return them to their fountains. Surely, they will add to your strength. Allow me to grant you something good so that the Stray Fairies will not fear you, as well as knowledge that will help you with your now permanently female form my Stray Fairy heard you and Tatl talking about."

With that she gave Linkle the Great Fairies Mask, as well as the knowledge and ability to fight like the girl Skull Kid based Linkle's transformation off of.

"Thank you." Linkle said before leaving.

"What are you looking for?" Tatl asked a little later, as Linkle looked around the shops of Clocktown.

"Crossbows." Linkle said. "The knowledge the Great Fairy gave me contained information on duel wielding crossbows with a special quiver, though I'm not sure if they have the quiver here. Luckily that banker remembered us, though I'm not sure how considering we came back in time. Ah there we are."

With that Linkle entered the next shop were she saw a pair of Simple Crossbows in the window.

"Excuse me sir." Linkle said to the clerk. "I would like that pair of Simple Crossbows."

"You're in luck." The owner said. "We have a special deal going on right now. If you buy a pair of crossbows, then you also get offered this special pair of quivers that attach to your boots, hold the crossbows, and give you an infinite amount of ammo for the crossbows in exchange for not having as much range as a normal bow, only able to go about five to ten body lengths away instead of the much larger amount otherwise allowed."

"Thanks." Linkle said, handing over the money, and her boots. "I'll take it."

A little later they left the shop with Linkle's new crossbows and special quivers, and spent the rest of the three days doing everything she could at this point, including getting the Breman Mask, Blast Mask, Kamaro's Mask, and Bunny Hood, as well as all the heart pieces available at this time for a total of ten, including the extremly difficult postman event A Challenge to Count On,* and more maps from Tingle, before going back in time to have a full three days for the swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Had to get a timer in real life for this one, and because it didn't start at the exact time as the game, it still took several tries.
> 
> Still need ideas for the replacement mask.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets the song of Soaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle played the inverted song of soaring, before getting the silver rupee from the chest in East Clock Town, then going to the South Clock Town gate.

"Stop right there! Have you some errand in the Swamp? It is dangerous outside the town walls, so I cannot allow a child like you to..." the guard said before noticing the crossbows connected to Linkle's boots, "... ...crossbows? My apologies, maam, It was wrong of me to treat you like a child. The Southern Swamp at Woodfall lies in this direction. Be careful."

With that Linkle headed south shooting a green chu-chu along the way before getting to a tree with a drawing on it.

"Oh! I remember this!" Tatl said. "Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him...He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and they had left him all alone...I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that...And once he got his power..."

"If that mask is anything like the evil I've fought before then it is controlling him." Linkle told Tatl. "And if so then we will free him."

"Thanks." Tatl said before they continued to the Road to Southern Swamp.

After killing the green and red chu-chu there, along with shooting the mad bats, Linkle got another piece of heart from the top of the tree, and a Snowhead map from Tingle, before heading into the north part of the Southern Swamp, where they met up with an owl Linkle met in Hyrule before time reset called Kaepora Gaebora.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-hoot!" Kaepora Gaebora said. "This is a rare sight. You are a fairy child, correct."

"Raised as one." Linkle said.

"What business might you have in this poisoned swamp?" Kaepora Gaebora asked.

"I need to get to the temple." Linkle answered.

"If you dare not venture further, I shall pass no judgement. It is better that you retreat until you are ready to return." Kaepora Gaebora said. "This swamp has lost its guardian deity. But it was destined to fade anyway. Hoo-hoot...And that dedtiny is not limited to this swamp...If you have the courage and determination to proceed in the face of destiny, then I shall treat you something useful. The stone statue over there that bears close resemblance to me...I placed those throughout this land to aid the one with the power to change destiny...Wherever he or she may appear. If you have activated any of my statues and thus spread their wings...Then the song carved in the stone at my feet will certainly be of some assistance...Remember it well and play it whenever the need arises."

With that Linkle read the notes carved in the stone and learned the Song of Soaring.

"Whenever you play this song." Kaepora Gaebora said. "We shall be reminded of our eternal friendship, which trancends both time and space. Goodbye for now Link, or should I call you Linkle now."

With that Kaepora Gaebora flew away, while Linkle blinked in shock that he both remembered her, and recognized her, before activating the nearby statue, and tested the Song of Soaring by using it to grow wings, and instantly fly to Clock Town where she went about getting the land title deed, and using it to get the red rupee in a chest, the depositing 50 rupees in the bank, before heading back to the swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need ideas for the replacement mask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle helps Koume, gets through the southern swamp, and enters the Woodfall Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

After making her way along the path of Lily Pads, Linkle came to a shop that looked like a cauldron which Linkle correctly guessed to sell potions that she couldn't carry, and continued on to the woods of mystery, where she saw a monkey that wanted her to follow it, with Termina Monkeys apparently being able to talk.

When she followed it, left, right, right, straight, left, and left, she came across someone who caused her to tense in caution upon seeing Koume, one of the final bosses from the spirit temple from Hyrule lying injured on the ground.

"Ohhh! Ow-ow-ow! Help meeee!" Koume said. "I was just minding my business, picking mushrooms, when...BAM! I get hit from behind! That pesky Skull Kid! Did he think an old hag wouldn't recognize him if he hid his face? Oh, ow! To think he's that powerful...and now I can't move! You! Don't you have anything that gives you energy?"

"No." Linkle said, not feeling the same evil from her, and feeling sorry for her, before remembering the shop, and considering who is in front of her, she could guess who was there. "But I know where to get some. I'll be right back."

"Please hurry." Koume said as Linkle left the woods and went to the shop where like she expected she found Koume's sister Kotake.

"Tee-hee-hee!...Welcome." Kotake said. "My potions work very well, they do."

Linkle then told her what Skull Kid did to Koume.

"What's that?!?" She yelled in shock. "The Skull Kid got to Koume?!? That's ridiculous...If it's just the Skull Kid, then what harm could he possibly do?"

"He has an evil mask that grants him immense power." Linkle explained.

"Oh!!" Kotake said. "Well, if that's true, then take this potion to Koume...This isn't good..."

With that Kotake gave Linkle a Bottle of Red Potion.

"Quick! Take that potion to her!" Kotake said.

"Ah! That color! That smell..." Koume said when Linkle gave it to her. "That's definitely Kotake's..."

After drinking it she felt good as new and flew away after offering a free boat ride on the boat cruise she runs.

Later after trading the town title deed for the swamp title deed, and using it to get the piece of heart on top of the tourist center, Linkle took the boat cruise and ended up at the Deku Palace where a monkey asked for help.

When Linkle tried to enter she was stopped by a Deku Guard.

"This is the royal palace of the Deku Kingdom. This is no place for outsiders." The guard said, making Linkle go out of sight and change into her Deku Scrub girl form and try again.

"This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those with official business may enter!...But you may enter to see the public humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered our king. Follow this hall straight to the Royal Chamber. Do not enter any other areas whatsoever!" The guard said letting Linkle through to the Royal Chamber.

While in there she talked to the guards, butler and king after taking a picture of the guard, and learning that the princess was missing, and after making her way through the gardens to the inside of the cage without being caught, she talked to the monkey there and learned about the monster in the temple and the princess being kidnaped, and learned the Sonata of Awakening, before being kicked out as the monkey's punishment began.

Afterwards Linkle made her way to Woodfall, and after activating the owl statue, and getting the piece of heart a little further she used the Song of Soaring to get back to the tourist center and showing the picture of Vthe Deku King to the contest judge, and winning a piece of heart, before heading back to Clock Town and deposited the 200 rupees she had in the bank, and getting another 200 rupees while exploring the area for more piece of hearts, which she found by playing the Sonata of Awakening to four gossip stones around the Town outside, then deposited that money, and playing the Song of Time to get a full three days for the temple, followed by the Inverted Song of Time to slow time down, then spending until 6:21 getting the silver rupee from east clocktown then using the Song of Soaring to get back to Woodfall.

Once there she turned to Deku Scrub girl form, and played the Sonata of Awakening to raise the temple, before using a Deku Flower to fly over and enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need ideas for replacement mask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle finishes the Woodfall temple, saves the princess, and gets lots of collectibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda. And thank you Kitsune_Robyn for giving me an idea for the replacement mask, its only a minor thing in the story, but a rather big plothole.

Linkle walked into a room after finding her tenth Stray Fairy, and getting the dungeon map and compass, only to have a Dinolfos drop down. Linkle took out her crossbows and fired three times stopping it from attacking, before jumping in the air and dropkicking it heel first with a flaming foot before bouncing off in the air and finishing it off with midair rapid fire shooting fast enough to hold her upside down in the air.

After the Dinolfos was gone Linkle received the Hero's Bow which had more range, and could hit the enemies that were too far away for the crossbows, due to the special quivers she has for them.

A little later she entered the boss room with all 15 stray fairies after getting the boss key, and beating a Gekko using the Deku Mask and Hero's Bow due to its habit of climbing the walls high enough the crossbows couldn't reach when not on its ride, and after clearing the poison from the temple. When she did she saw a large man with a sword, shield and mask in his size, with the mask having a giant eye on the back of his head.

To fight it, Linkle changed to Deku Form, and used the Deku Flower to fly above its head and drop a Deku Nut on its extra eye, before changing back to Hylian, and using the rapid fire function to take off halve its life before it got back up, before repeating it a second time with the last of the rapid fire gauge, getting a Heart Container, and Odolwa's Remains, and ended up on a platform with lots of bubbles she recognized as a monster floating around, and a giant looking at her.

"What's that?" Tatl asked, seeing the giant as it started crying out loud. "Wait...Listen...It seems to be saying something...could that crying be its way of teaching us some sort of melody? Don't just stand there...Get your instrument..."

With Linkle got out her ocarina and learned the Oath to Order.

"Call us..." Tatl said. "...That's what it's saying."

With that the water in the Southern Swamp was cleansed as Linkle and Tatl appeared at the exit of the dungeon.

"The four people Tael talked about..." Tatl said. "Do you think one of them was the giant that we saw after freeing it from being trapped in the mask.

"I think so." Linkle said, before turning around, and seeing and freeing the Deku Princess who was behind some vines, and wearing a dress of leaves in a different color then Linkle's deku form.

"Whaaaaa?" The Deku Princess cried, after Linkle cut the vines with the edge of her crossbows, which are sharper then they look. "...Who are you?"

"I'm Linkle." Linkle answered.

"Linkle?" The Deku Princess said. "Pleased to meet you. I'm the Deku Princess, were you by chance asked by that monkey to come save me?"

"Yes." Linkle answered.

"Aha!" The Deku Princess said. "Just as I suspected! You see, your body smells a little bit like monkey...So...the monkey made it back fine afterall. That's good. I was worried that when I didn't come home, my father would think that monkey had kidnapped me! I was worried that my father would even go so far as to punish the monkey!"

"Actually..." Linkle said before explaining what had happened, including the Dekumask, with demonstration, to explain how she got past the guards, and making the Deku Princess upset with her father, and having Deku Linkle put her in a bottle for transport, much to Linkle's discomfort due to now being the same species, size, and gender as the Deku Princess, and realizing she could fit in a bottle as well. Deku Linkle, then took her to the Deku Palace, after stopping by the Great Fairy Fountain, and getting an upgrade to her magic capacity. When their, the Deku Princess went into a statre of rightous feminine fury, that had every male scared, and every femal, including for some reason she doesn't know yet, Linkle herself, taking notes.

Afterwards Linkle recieved the mask of scents, before spending the rest of the three days, and several sets of next three days, collecting everything she could, including an empty bottle from Koume's target practice, the mask of truth from, the Swamp Skulltula house, the big quiver and a Piece of Heart from the Town Shooting Gallery, the largest quiver and Piece of Heart from the Swamp Shooting Gallery, 150 rupees from the lottery shop, the Piece of Heart from Honey and Darlings Game Shop, and Mama Yau's Doggy Racetrack, and while exploring, found a quest, that although she didn't have access to where she needed to finish it, she could still get several items from it, on two different final paths, one of which she tested to see what would happen, including Kafei's Mask from Madame Aroma looking for her son, from the curiosity shop owner she got the Skull Mask, that had been found and used by Kafei, after Skull Kid abandoned it in favor of Majora's mask, since Anju would recognize that mask anywhere, an Empty Bottle filled with Chateu Romani from Madame Aroma after recieving the letter directly, and the Postman Hat from the Postman after having him deliver the letter, which when testing allowed Linkle to find another Piece of Heart in a mailbox, before returning back in time, getting the silver rupee, plus 100 out of the bank to top off money wise, and headed to Snowhead Mountain out the North Gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter is getting to snowhead temple, the mask, and several goodies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets through Snowhead Mountain, the next mask, and song and several items, before entering the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle got to a frozen stalactite above a barrier of ice, that she shot down with the bow and arrow after finding out that her crossbows do not have enough range, before continuing on to find a frozen smithy, and a goron shivering on a nearby ledge, after blowing up several snow boulders. After activating a nearby owl statue, she used the path behind the smithy to the Goron Village, where Linkle met up with Kaepora Gaebora again, at the end of the village.

"Hoo-hoot! We meet again, fairy child! Have my stone statues been of help?" Kaepora Gaebora asked getting a nod from Linkle. "Well, it seems you may have the strength to change the fate of this land, as I had expected. But the road ahead is even more challenging. Many trials await you. Please watch over these Goron's around you. Their land is doomed to be smothered in snow and ice forever. It will become a land where no living thing can survive, without courage and determination, you will collapse from the extreme conditions...But if that courage and determination burns brightly inside you, then that's another story...So, will you proceed?"

"Yes." Linkle answered.

"Hoo-hoot! You are a child of many strengths! Well, perhaps you do have enough strength to change the fate of this mountain after all. I shall take to the air now, flying torwards the shrine across the way, so follow behind me. Do not be daunted by appearances. Instead, let your feelings guide you, and the true path shall open before you. Follow behind!" Kaepora Gaebora said flying away while dropping feathers that showed where invisible platforms are.

Linkle followed and inside the shrine recieved the Lens of Truth, allowing her to see what is invisible, or covered in illusions, which she used to see the platforms on her way back, where she saw the ghost of a Keaton.

"Can it be? Are you able to see me?" The Keaton asked, when Linkle stopped in front of her and looked right at her, before nodding at the question. "If you truly can see me, then follow behind me..."

With that the Keaton led Linkle all the way back to the Goron Graveyard in the same mountain area as the smithy.

"The Soaring one said the one who could see me would be arriving soon...It seems that it turned out to be true." The Keaton said. "I am Darmanix, the blood adopted sister of Darmani, the third, who the blood of the proud Goron Heroes flows through, after his parents found me newly orphaned as a babe. This feels strange for me to say, but I am now dead. I was fine until I left to Snowhead by myself, due to Darmani visiting a Goron Tribe in another kingdom, after hearing about some trouble they had, and although reports said that a young boy with a fairy helped them, he wanted to make sure they were fine, and as the only one who can do the same things he can by using my Keaton magic to mimic his abilities and strength, which along with enhansed senses is the only abilities I know due to being raised as a Goron, I temporarily took his place, and hoped that I could drive off the demon in Snowhead temple. It had been wrecking havoc on Goron Village...Then the blizzard blew me off the path, and into the valley...And now...here I am as my despair keeps me from moving on...How infuriating...As I am, I can only watch as Goron Village is slowly buried in ice...I beg of you, heal my sorrows, anyway that you can do it will suffice...please...heal my sorrows."

With that Linkle played the Song of Healing, and turning the ghost Keaton into a Keaton Transformation Mask.

"Thank you." Darmanix said. "You will find how I used my abilities inscribed on my grave. For the Goron Village, I ask for your assistance..."

With that Linkle turned into Keaton Linkle, and after reading the grave, and learning how to use a Keaton's mimicry ability to mimic, the Goron Roll, Goron Curl, Goron Pound, Goron Strength, and other Goron abilities including playing Goron Drums with her tails, and finding a hotspring under the grave, and bottling some of the water, she left and headed to the Goron Village after melting the ice blocking another hotspring that she could smell, and after speaking to several Gorons in the village, then the frozen elder on the path, and then the Goron baby again, learned the Goron Lullaby.

While exploring what she could she had acuired the biggest bomb bag from the business scrub who knew Darmanix was adopted as a Goron, a piece of heart from the treasure shop in Clock Town, who thought Gorons were beautiful romantically, and Keatons aesthetically, a piece of heart from a real Keaton raised that way that she met in North Clock Town that gave her a quiz but nothing else, and a piece of heart she got after going back through the steps get the Swamp Title Deed, and trade it for the Mountain Title Deed, before going through the path to the owl statue by Snowhead temple, before activating it, and after using the Song of Time, then the Song of Inverted Time, and getting the silver rupee from East Clock Town, Linkle returned there, and as a Keaton used the Goron Lullaby to make the invisible Biggoron fall asleep and fall into the canyon out of the way, and with his size he will actually survive, before rolling along the path and into the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for a Keaton transformation Mask is Linkle is now female and there is no female Goron, so I had to make a reason to have a different species, that could use the Goron abilities needed in the temple, as well as a reason Darmani's Ghost is not there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle upgrades the crossbows, and gets several goodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle walked into the boss room, after getting all 15 Stray Fairies, plus the Fire Arrows for the regular bow and arrow, the Boss Key, Dungeon Map and Compass, where Link saw the boss enemy frozen and looking like a giant mechanical ox. Linkle unfroze it with a fire arrow in order to fight it, and then used the Keaton Mask to chase after it by curling into a ball and rolling after it faster and faster until the fur on her tails that were on the outside the ball stuck up like spikes strengthened with magical energy, while dodging stone pillars, bombs, boulders, and balls of electricity.

Using the ramps, Keaton Linkle jumped up and landed on top of the boss, known as Goht, forcing him to land flat on the ground, as an eye on the back of Goht rose up before Hylian Linkle shot it with three fire arrows, before it took off with Keaton Linkle chasing, and this time when she landed on it, it landed on its side, where Keaton Linkle used her flaming claws and fangs to attack it three times, before repeating two more times with three fire arrows each, causing it to crash and be destroyed, giving Linkle a Heart Container, and Goht's Remains, as spring came to the mountain, and Linkle was deposited near the lake in front of the smithy, and decided to see if they could upgrade her crosssbows.

"Hello." Linkle said. "Is it possible to upgrade my crossbows to do more damage?"

"Let me take a look at them." The smith said. "Well, luckily for you, I do know a couple techniques for upgrading crossbows, from when I was learning in the land of Hyrule. It will cost you 100 rupees, and it'll be ready at sunrise, you'll have to let me hold onto your crossbows, as well as their quivers, until then. Keep in mind that after you use them 100 times, they will lose the extra power, and revert back to their current form. Will you accept?"

"I'll do it." Linkle said handing over the rupees, crossbows and removed her special quiver boots and after explaining them handed them over as well, leaving her barefoot since like most Kokori, or in her case Kokori raised, she doesn't where socks under her shoes, after all the Kokori are immortal children, in an area that stays warm, year round.

"Thanks for dropping in, I'm straight off to work, come back tomorrow morning." The smith said forcing Linkle onto the porch where she used her Keaton Mask, before exploring what she can do for the next 3 hours and 18 minutes that it was not worth it to use the Song of Double Time.

First she headed to Goron Village where she had seen a frozen cave that she explored, where she recieved a test from Medigoron that when she passed using her tails, and mimicing Goron Strength to carry the Powder Keg, gave her the Powder Keg Certficate, and access to the Goron Racetrack where she won an empty bottle filled with Gold Dust, before with only 23 minutes remaining until she could get her crossbows, she used the Song of Soaring to get back to the Smithy, and walked in as a Hylian a right before they finished, and they gave her both her special boots back and the Hylian Crossbows.

"Now keep in mind that after you're use these crossbows 100 times the power will weaken, and return to its original power." The smithy said. "But I'll let you in on a little secret...If you bring me some Gold Dust before they lose their power, then I'll be able to reforge them into the strongest crossbows of all. Even better, they will never lose their power! Ever! Not even a little! You get all that? Gold Dust. Bring me some. Good things will happen. Think on it!"

"You mean this?" Linkle asked showing her bottle of Gold Dust.

"Why if it isn't Gold Dust!" The smithy said. "And its even top quality!!! Why even if I use it to reforge your crossbows there'll still be some left...Not much, but some...All right! Just for you, I'll do this for free, but don't tell anyone!"

"I won't." Linkle said, handing over the Gold Dust, Hylian Crossbows, and once again taking off her quiver-boots and going barefoot before handing them over.

"I'll get right to work. Come back tomorrow morning." The smithy said kicking her outside where heading to the fairy fountain where she got the knowledge to use bomb arrows with crossbows, and a enhanced flaming spin attack from the Great Fairy of Power, before looking down and wiggling her now definitely female toes as the water from the fountain flowed over the, before heading back to the smithy and using the Song of Double Time to make it time to pick up her crossbows.

Once there she recieved the Legends Crossbows.

"There you go." The smithy said. "We can't make crossbows stronger then that."

With that Linkle left and spent the next several sets of three days hunting monsters to get 5000 rupees in the bank, and the Piece of Heart that grants, using a Powder Keg to get to Romani Ranch on the first day, learning Epona's Song again, Getting the Captains Hat from Skull Keata in Ikana Graveyard, along with the Song of Storms, protected cows from aliens and got an empty bottle filled with milk at Romani's Ranch, Romani's Mask for escorting the milk to Clock Town, A Piece of Heart from Ikana's graveyard on both the second and third night, before using the Song of Time before heading to the ocean after using some of the extra money for a red potion after the damage from the last temple, and locating four fish incase she needs to feed something like Jabu Jabu, as well as after noticing the pattern getting the mountain title deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. What should I do with Lulu's eggs, especially since Lulu is the one that is going to become a mask due to gender?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets Zora Mask, and several goodies, and an unusual incident with the baby Zora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda

After arriving on the beach, Linkle saw a female Zora in a blue dress just floating in the water, looking injured and after Linkle pushed her to shore, she collapsed on the sand.

"Uungh...I am Lulu of the Zora people......Lead singer in the Zora Band..." She said. "I think this is it for me...My final message......Will you listen to it?"

"I'll listen." Linkle said.

"Thanks." Lulu said. "The carnival is beginning soon. The band I'm in is the one their expecting to see, but when I laid my eggs some Gerudo Pirates stole them, and now I am injured from trying to get them back. Please rescue my eggs, before the pirates get rid of them, and by doing so heal my soul."

After hearing that, Linkle played the Song of Healing, which turned Lulu into a Zora transformation mask that made Linkle look like Lulu.

After exploring in the Zora Body, Linkle figured out how to swim, create a barrier, fight, and turn her fin blades into projectiles. Linkle then activated an owl statue, and got a map of Stone Tower from Tingle, which was the last one from Tingle that she needed.

In the building above that, she found a hungry fish and fed it the four fish, she had, and got a Piece of Heart after it ate the other fish as well.

Linkle then explored the area, and found the entrance to the Pirate Cove, where she snuck through with the aid of the masks, and got a Piece of Heart in a cage, and entered the Pirate Fortress, where by helping a wounded soldier she got the Stone Mask, and used its invisibility to take a picture of a gerudo for a joke. As well as getting a bee to scare some gerudo off, and get the hookshot, And 4 out of the 7 eggs, which she then took to the marina for a healthy check up, before heading back to town and getting a Chateau Romani to replenish her magic.

Next she asked a fisherman who in turn for the picture of the Gerudo she took gave her a sea horse that led her to Pinnacle Rock, where she got the last three Zora Eggs, and a Piece of Heart for destroying all the sea snakes, before heading to the Marina where she put the eggs together, just in time for them to hatch into tadpoles that lined up in a musical score that when Linkle played taught her the New Wave Bossa Nova.

Linkle then put her hand on the aquarium, knowing that these children are now orphans and that despite what she now looks like she is not old enough to be raising children.

Unknown to Linkle, and the old man in charge of the marina, Linkle's hand started glowing with the Triforce of Courage, as a voice that Linkle instnctively knew was Farore spoke in her head.

"Your body will keep them safe, no matter your form, while my power makes it so that only if you truly die will they be damaged in anyway before they are born again in the species you are at the time, allowing you to continue your quest." Farore said, before the baby zora's started glowing before turning into small spheres of light that shot forward and into Linkle's womb, as she covered where they entered in surprise, and became very nervous, as the old man watched in shock, before Linkle headed to Clock Town to calm down*.

When she did, she explored some more, and got more goodies, including a Piece of Heart in a giant hole, and a Piece of Heart on a ledge on Snowhead, as well as in an area that she had to defeat Goht again in order to get to, luckily with the temple now having a portal straight to Goht, a Piece of Heart on a ledge in Great Bay, and one for defeating a Like Like in Zora Cape under a waterfall, both a Piece of Heart and an Empty Bottle for defeating the Beaver Brothers in their races, the hidden Piece of Heart in the Oceanside Skulltula House, the Giant's Wallet for defeating the Ocean Side Skulltula house in one day, the Piece of Heart from the Jam session with Japa and Mikau, that Evans stole the melody for, the one from trading the Mountain Title Deed for the Deku Flower in Lulu's room, and the Ocean Title Deed, which she later after getting the Garo Mask from defeating the Gorman Brothers in a race, and using it to access the area near Sakon's hideout at the bottom of Ikana canyon used to trade for 200 rupees, and another Deku Flower there that gave her another Piece of Heart, as she also completed Anju and Kafei's quest using it as well, giving her the Couples Mask, which wearing it in the Mayors office during the argument gave her another Piece of Heart, she also used the Giant's Wallet to hold 500 rupees and buy the all night mask from the Curiosity Shop, and got both Pieces of Heart from wearing it while listening to the stories from Anju's Grandmother, before playing the Song of Time, then the inverted Song of Time, and heading to the area with the Zora Cape Owl statue where past experience with Owl Statue Locations is where she needs to be, and turns to Zora Linkle where she sings the New Wave Bossa Nova, and awakens a giant turtle that she then uses the Hookshot to get to a tree on his back as he takes her into the temple that the Gerudo failed to get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I did this with the Baby Zora, because I didn't know how to deal with the baby Zora since their mother was now a mask, and they were therefore orphans and too young to take care of themselves. It does not have any effect on the story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle finishes the Ocean Temple, gets some goodies, a new song and enters the Stone Tower Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle entered the boss room, after collecting all 15 Stray Fairies, the Dungeon Map, Compass, Boss Key, Ice Arrows for the regular bow, and after seeing the Gekko, taking a quick break to reunite all 5 frogs with the Don Gero Mask, after defeating Goht again, before coming back to finish the temple.

The boss was at the bottom of a whole she had to jump down to a platform, and was a Giant Masked Fish named Gyorg, that she had to shoot with arrows, then attack its eye, then when it sinks the platform she had to trick it into swallowing some mines then attack it's eye again, but Linkle did it eventually, earning a Heart Container, and Gyorg's Remains.

After leaving the temple, Linkle headed to the Great Fairy Fountain where she got her defense doubled by the Great Fairy of Courage, before exploring, getting the Piece of Heart from the Fishermans jumping game, and helped Toto with the sound check where she played the Ballad of the Windfish, and got the Troupe Leader's Mask, from Gorman for it, before using the Song of Time, and explored some more getting a seventh Empty Bottle for delivering some special Milk to Gorman from his brothers. After that Linkle headed to the area where she helped Kafei retrieve the Sun Mask, and used the Ice Arrows on both Octoroks, before using them to get to and activate the owl statue at the top. After that she followed the path to the Spirit House where she played a game involving the Poe Sisters she once fought in the Hyrule Forest Temple, where she won a Piece of Heart.

After leaving the Spirit House, Linkle headed into the cave to the north, where she used the Song of Storms to remove the curse on Sharp, then snuck into the music box house now that the water was flowing, and the young girl Pamela, had unlocked the door. In there she used the Song of Healing on Pamela's father giving her the Gibdo Mask. She then following Pamela's advice went through the well which included lots of trading with Gibdos, but got her the Mirror Shield, which she did not know how she would use with duel crossbows, until her triforce glowed again, and caused the Mirror Shield to merge with the Legends Crossbows granting them it's abilities when the crossbows are held defensively, though since the Legends Crossbows were already shiny, it didn't change their appearance much.

Linkle then used them to make her way through the castle, where she also got a Piece of Heart on a pillar.

At the end Linkle had to defeat three Stalfos by using Fire Arrows to burn the curtains to let in light, then knock the Stalfos down and reflect the light onto them to destroy them, only for the ghosts of two of their heads to show up and start arguing, until the third showed up and forced them to stop.

"To think we would be defeated by a young girl." The ghost head said. "Believing in our friends, and embracing that belief by forgiving failure...These feelings have vanished from our hearts. It all happened after somebody thrust open the doors of that Stone Tower. You who bring light into darkness. I am the King of the Ikana Kingdom, Igos du Ikaa. The spell binding that had been cast upon us was broken by that light which you carry. To return true light to this land, you must seal the doors of Stone Tower, where the winds of darkness blows through. But Stone Tower is an impenetrable stronghold. Even hundreds of soldiers from my kingdom would not be able to topple it. It is far too reckless for one to take on such a challenge...And so...I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the darkness. You shall remember this song!"

With that Linkle took out her Orcarina as King Igos taught her the Elegy of Emptiness, which allows her to create a stone statue in the likeness of whatever form she is in at the time.

"This soldier who has no heart is your twin image. A shell of yourself that you will shed when your song commands it. On my kingdom...shine the light of justice..." King Igos said before vanishing.

Linkle then returned to Ikana Valley, and climbed to the top of Stone Tower with the help of the Elegy of Emptiness, and after activating the owl statue played the Song of Time, before making preparations, and entering the temple itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle completes the Stone Tower Temple, gets another couple goodies, and enters the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle walked into the boss room after getting all 15 Stray Fairies, the Boss Key, Dungeon Map, Compass, and Light Arrows for the regular bow, only to find a giant hole to an area that doesn't exist normally, that's filled with sand, pillars, giant stone boulders, and a red and blue pair of giant flying insects called Twinmold.

Linkle used the regular bow to shoot down the blue Twinmold using it's obvious weak points, before rapid shooting the revealed less obvious weak point rapid fire with the crossbows, before repeating it to destroy it, revealing a chest that Linkle opened to reveal the Giant's Mask.

Linkle put it on, and it turned her into a giant, but also forcibly unequiped all weapons and items, She was also quite glad only her and Tatl were here, since she was wearing a skirt, and anyone underneath her would of gotten a good view. Linkle was also barefoot, since her boots are also quivers, and therefore count as weapons, leaving her barefoot, and with her now giant toes digging into the sand while wiggling.

She then started using her fists, and the nearby stone boulders to knock the red Twinmold to the ground where she would grab it, and slam it into the ground after spinning it, and repeating until it was destroyed, and none too soon for Linkle, since the sand was getting everywhere, and she was now large enough that it had a ridiculously easy time getting places it really shouldn't.

After getting back to normal size, and finding the sand stayed the same size, she picked up the Heart Container and Twinmold Remains, before spending the rest of the time exploring the newly cleaned area, getting the Great Fairy Sord from the Fairy of Kindness, which was designed differently enough that she could actually use it, but it was extremely awkward, as well as the Piece of Heart from the Secret Shrine under the waterfall, and took a long bath to clean the sand out of her body.

Once the time came, Linkle and Tatl went up to where Skull Kid was waiting.

"Sis!!!" Tael called.

"...Tael!!!" Tatl cried.

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. Hurry...the four who are there...Bring them here..." Tael said.

"Don't speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!!!" Skull Kid said, slapping Tael to the side.

"That's it." Tatl cried. "You keep hitting my brother. I'll never forgive you for that!"

"...Well, whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me...Hee, hee. Just look above you...If it's something tha can be stopped, then just try and stop it!" Skull Kid said as he made the moon fall down faster, only for Linkle to play the Oath to Order to summon the four giants to catch the moon.

"It...it stopped." Tatl said. "We did it! It stopped!"

"Sis!!!" Tael cried as he and Tatl flew around each other.

"Tael!!!" Tatl answered. "Good...We made it in time. The giants' call worked on the skull kid. Hey Skull Kid! Do you realize what you've been doing to everyone?!?"

"Wait...sis...Don't...Don't be so hard on the Skull Kid." Tael said.

"Tael!" Tatl said. "Why are you defending him?! Aren't you mad at him hitting you so much?"

"So much?" Tael asked. "He only hit me once, and that was just now."

"Oh." Tatl said, blushing as she remembered that she had went back in time with Linkle, and that the other hits never happened."

"Besides." Tael said. "He was Lonely......The Skull Kid."

"He was trying to destroy everything around him!" Tatl said. "That is not the same as a lonely child! We can't allow that!"

"The power of the mask made him do it." Tael said. "It was too much for the Skull Kid to handle."

"Certainly." A voice radiating evil power said, catching Linkle, Tatl, and Tael's attention. "He had far too many weaknesses to use my power."

With that Majora's Mask floated up and dropped Skull Kid's unconscious body on the ground.

"A puppet that has no more use is mere garbage." Majora's Mask said. "This puppet's role has just ended..."

"It can't be! Then that moon?" Tael said as a dark energy carried the mask into the moon whose pressure increased until the giants could barely hold it up.

"I shall consume...consume...consume everything." Majora moon said.

"Waahhhhh! This isn't good!" Tatl shouted in panic. "Let's go back! Let's go back! Hurry! The Song of Time! The Song of Time!!!"

"No." Linkle said looking at the still active dark portal. "It's time to end this once and for all."

"Aw, no..." Tatl said. "You've got to be kidding. Don't tell me you're going up there...I won't do it! I'm staying here with Tael. You go by yourself!"

"I'll go!!!" Tael said.

"What?!? What are you saying, Tael?" Tatl asked. "Is something wrong with you?"

"I don't want to always be running away!" Tael said. "If only I had been stronger, the Skull Kid wouldn't have..."

"I understand." Tatl sighed. "I'll go. After all this time, Tael, you've gotten really stubborn...Just like someone else I know...You know, you guys are really stupid...and I guess I am too."

With that Linkle and Tatl ran into the dark energy portal, as it took them up into the moon where they found a grassy field, with a single tree, and five children, each wearing one of the boss remains masks, and the fifth wearing Majora's Mask, waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one more chapter after this one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets the Fierce Deity's Mask, and defeats Majora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Zelda.

Linkle stood in front of the last child wearing Majora's Mask, already having defeated the other four, and got the Piece of Heart hidden in each of their games, though Linkle did have to give them all of her non transformation masks.

"...Everyone has gone away, haven't they?" The last kid asked. "Will you play...with me?"

"Yes." Linkle answered.

"You don't have any masks left to share, do you?" The kid said standing up. "Well let's do something else. Let's play good guys against bad guys...Yes, let's play that. You can use this...If you can."

With that Linkle recieved the Fierce Deity's Mask, which was radiating tremendous power that Majora's Mask believed Linkle could not control.

And so the battle began, with Linkle putting on the Fierce Deity's Mask, with the Triforce of Courage allowing her to control it's power, much to Majora's shock. The mask caused Linkle to grow older as her clothes changed to an armored silver adult version of what she was wearing, while her crossbows upgraded even further to the Luminous, as well as giving it a divine attribute and defense penetration that the regular Luminous does not have.

Linkle took aim, and with the rapid fire function was able to destroy all three forms Majora's Mask tried to use against her before they could even move out of the way, eradicating and purifying Majora's Mask completely, before using the power of the Fierce Deity's Mask to reverse all the damage Majora's Mask did, though Linkle remained a girl, as well as merging all the different timelines she went through so that she was able to help everyone, though doing so knocked her both unconscious, and back to her regular child form.

"Aah!" Tatl said as Linkle woke up while Skull Kid finished talking to the giants. "She's awake."

"You guys..." Skull Kid said. "You hadn't forgotten about me? You still thought of me as a friend?"

With that the giants left back to their areas while Skull Kid came to terms with everything.

"Did you..." Skull Kid asked Linkle a little later looking upset. "Did you save me? Even after what I did to you?"

"It wasn't you." Linkle said. "It was the mask."

"Thanks." Skull Kid said as he looked where the giants went. "I thought they didn't want to be friends with me...But...They hadn't forgotten about me...Friends are a nice thing to have...Heh, heh. Could you be my friend, too?"

"Sure." Linkle said as Skull Kid smelled her.

"Oh no! You might be a girl now," The Skull Kid said. "But you still have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods...Now I'm even more sorry."

"It's okay." Linkle said. "I'll live, and its not the strangest thing that happened to me."

"Oh...So, the evil has left the mask afterall..." The Happy Mask Salesman said nearby while holding the now cleansed Majora's Mask. "Well, now...I finally have it back. Since I am in the midst of my travels...I must bid you farewell. Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever...Whether a parting be forever or merely a short time...That is up to you. With that, please excuse me...But my, you sure have managed to make quite a lot of people happy. The masks you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness. Well, good bye."

With that the Happy Mask Salesman left.

"I should go to." Linkle said getting on Epona. "I still have to find Navi after all."

"Good luck." Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael said as Linkle left with all of the masks, which she had gotten back with Majora's defeat, including the Fierce Deity's Mask, with Linkle holding her womb as she remembered what happened to the baby Zora, and was wondering when and where she would be deemed ready, as well as what form she would be in at the time, before she continued on her journey to find Navi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, the story is finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. In order to avoid canon which was one of the things people didn't like on fanfiction.net I will be skipping large portions that go the same as canon. Also Link's female clothes is Linkle's Lorule Outfit from Hyrule Warriors Legends. This is to show a difference in origins(one born-regular, one changed-Lorule).


End file.
